


Trick and Treat

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bartender Maia, Downworlder Friendships, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, F/F, Femslash February, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: The minute Maia’s eyes flashed green, Becky felt her heart beat skip and her breath catch in her throat. She didn’t mean to yell out and was immediately embarrassed when Simon shoved her shoulder. In her defense, the happenings at Hunter’s Moon were a lot to take in. Between the horns, the pig noses, the scales and the pointed ears, glowing eyes and fangs she was still getting used to, there was entirely too much to take in.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Becky Lewis
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusLightwoodAlecBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/gifts).



> This fic has been translated into Russian: [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9362799)

The minute Maia’s eyes flashed green, Becky felt her heart beat skip and her breath catch in her throat. She didn’t mean to yell out and was immediately embarrassed when Simon shoved her shoulder. In her defense, the happenings at Hunter’s Moon were a lot to take in. Between the horns, the pig noses, the scales and the pointed ears, glowing eyes and fangs she was still getting used to, there was entirely too much to take in. She glanced back and forth between her vampire brother and his werewolf ex girlfriend and blinked slowly. Maia’s eyes were still glowing, a soft smirk on her face that had Becky looking back toward Simon quicker than she thought possible. 

“There’s Sajid! I’m going to go say hi and try to beat his cheating ass at a game of darts. Maia, can you look after Becky and make sure she doesn’t say anything to get her killed?” Becky gaped at him, holding a hand over her heart in mock offense. She knew this whole shadow world thing was new to her, but she wasn’t about to risk her own life. Simon patted her head and flashed his fangs at her before walking over to who Becky could only assume was a warlock based on the scales plattered over his face.

“What can I get ya?” Maia said as she leaned over the bar and slid a menu across it. Becky read through it, her face contorting in disgust at a majority of the options. She heard Maia chuckle and peered up at her, a concerned look on her face. 

“This is what downpeople drink?” Becky asked as she tossed the menu in Maia’s direction and stared at the normal looking selection of liquor on the back wall. “If I order a gin and tonic, will I actually get gin? Or would it be some magical fairy cocktail that has me spurting out my innermost thoughts?” Becky asked suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows as Maia turned around and poured the liquid of the gin bottle into a glass and grabbed one of the soda guns from the bartop. Becky tried to ignore Maia’s now chocolate eyes boring into her own as she topped off the glass. 

“Why do I have a feeling that you don’t need a ‘magical fairy cocktail’ to do just that?” She pushed the glass toward Becky with a wink and stepped away to pour what looked like blood in a glass. She took a quick sniff of her drink and tilted her head in acceptance before taking a large sip from her straw. Her eyes wandered around the room, resting on a woman dressed in more leather than that should be legal with dark tattoos on her skin. Becky finished her drink, a little too quickly she would realize later, and said out loud, “shadowslayer!” She heard a burst of laughter from behind her and jumped. 

“Shadow _ hunter _ ,” Maia corrected as she pushed another drink toward Becky. Becky smiled widely and bit down on the straw before taking a long sip. 

“Same thing. She’s cute, though. Do you know her?” Becky asked as she glanced eagerly at Maia. Maia raised an eyebrow at Becky and Becky shrugged in response. 

“Straight. Pretty boring. Not your type,” Maia said conversationally as she wiped down a few glasses in front of her. Becky narrowed her eyes at Maia.

“How do you know she’s not my type?” Becky challenged as she played with the straw with her tongue, a habit she picked up while attempting to flirt with cute bartenders in Florida. 

“Your reaction to my eyes was enough to tell me you like a little adventure in your life,” Maia reasoned as she glanced up at Becky. Becky let the straw fall from her mouth and a blush bloomed across her face. Maia laughed and let her eyes flash again and Becky wanted to ignore the bullet of attraction that shot through her spine. “What? Werewolf got your tongue?” She lost her chance to retort when Simon walked up and wrapped his arm around Becky’s shoulder. 

“Is Maia treating you right?” Simon asked cheerfully, shooting a wink at Maia. She smirked back at him and Becky gulped down the rest of her drink, carefully avoiding the straw in favor of getting the rest of the alcohol into her system. Simon watched her with curious eyes and patted her shoulder gently when she coughed. “Maia, what did you do to my sister?” Maia shrugged and flung a rag over her shoulder. 

“You know you shouldn’t leave me alone with cute mundanes, Simon. They’re just so fun to play with,” Maia said by way of an answer. Simon rolled his eyes and glanced back at Becky who swallowed audibly and widened her eyes at her brother. 

“She’s right you know. You’ve opened up a whole new world of roleplay for me to work with,” Becky teased with an overly enthusiastic wink at her brother. Simon shuddered, a look of disgust on his face. 

“G--, shit,” Simon choked out. Becky gasped and put her hand on Simon’s shoulder. 

“You can’t say god anymore?” Becky asked with shock laced in her tone. Simon shook his head and glared at her. 

“Even when I’m filled with revulsion. It’s a sin, I tell you,” Simon said exaggeratedly. Becky looked back and forth between Simon and Maia, an unspoken question in her mind that Maia seemed to read.

“Werewolves  _ can _ say god,” Maia commented as she leaned against the counter again. “Just in case you were wondering what I can scream in bed later,” she added. Becky choked on the air she inhaled while Simon covered his ears and turned away from them in a huff. Maia laughed to herself as Becky eyed her. 

“I want to say thank you for grossing out my baby brother, but I’m distracted by thoughts of you in my bed now,” Becky blurted before she could think about her words. Maia just winked at her and walked to another customer. Her eyes darted back and forth between her brother and Maia, but something about Maia’s glowing eyes had her staying put for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a follow up to this scene for a while so I'm glad I finally had the opportunity. 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
